


GOODMANS journal of inner turmoil.

by aPreTtyLittleLIAR



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aPreTtyLittleLIAR/pseuds/aPreTtyLittleLIAR
Summary: Cyrus starts writing in his new journal, hoping the pen and paper action will lessen the inner turmoil he feels. When his journal gets into the wrong hands he starts to regret his decision.





	1. The New Journal

Cyrus ran his hand on the cover of his new journal, he smiled to himself pondering if loving new stationery this much was normal. Entertaining his thoughts for a second longer he said aloud to the empty room “I’m sure there are other stationery enthusiasts out there.” Running his fingers up to the top right corner he finally opened his book to the first page, stretching his fingers he picked up his typo unicorn pen and began…

_"Dear Journal, I didn’t want this to happen again, crushing on straight guys seems to be my curse. After Jonah, I told myself I wasn’t going to put myself through it again. When the crush on him went away I rejoiced content in the feeling of not pinning over someone unobtainable. Then it happened, it hit me like a freight train. I didn’t just stop liking Jonah and that was it. I STARTED liking T.J. The star athlete but also the guy who never seemed to judge me. The one who taught me how to do a somersault. I remember that day so clearly the way he interacted with the kids, how happy he was when I finally somersaulted. I’ve been trying to tell myself I didn’t like him. But the butterflies, the racing heartbeat and the overwhelming urge to look back at him. How happy I feel whenever he’s near, I just can’t deny my feelings. I feel stupid and I know I shouldn’t because it’s not like I can help it. But really Cyrus? Another straight guy. Why can’t I like a nice gay boy instead of a straight dreamy smart athlete? More of my inner turmoil tomorrow! Buffy’s here!! _Cyrus Goodman"_ _

 

“CYRUS!” Buffy cheered as she barged her way into his bedroom. “Hey, Buffy!” Cyrus replied just as cheerful. Placing his journal and pen in his bedside table drawer. Twirling around to give his best friend a hug, she chuckled.

 

“How’s the writing going?” Buffy asked releasing Cyrus from her grip to get a better look at him.

 

“I’ve only written in it once, but I think it will help” Cyrus responded hopefully. He silently wished that the paper to pen action would soften the inner turmoil he felt inside.

 

After setting up her stuff in Cyrus's bedroom Buffy turned around and asked: "Hey want to play Mario kart?"

 

"Do you mean 'hey want me to beat you at Mario kart'?" Cyrus joked, a joyful smile plastered on his face.

 

"haha maybe" Buffy winked at Cyrus cheekily, and thus began the weekend of fun.

 


	2. Tell me why I don't like Mondays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical Monday at Shadyside high.

A constant beep rang out through Cyrus’s bedroom, he tossed and turned in a desperate attempt to stay asleep. Sighing to himself he declared his attempt to fall back asleep futile as he silenced his alarm clock.  Stretching out like a cat, Cyrus let out an exaggerated yawn. Getting out of his bed he remade it half asleep. The silence of the Goodman house was interrupted by a singular voice.

“Good morning Cyrus, I’m heading off to work.” Cyrus’s mother yelled up to him from downstairs. Cyrus made his way downstairs to see his mum off.

“I’ll see you after school mum” Cyrus mumbled into his moms’ arms as he gave her a hug. Walking out to wave her away silently watching her car descend out the drive way and up the street. He made his way inside to get ready for school.

Proceeding to get himself ready for another day of fun! Cyrus brushed his teeth, had breakfast, showered and packed his things. Putting on his favourite David Beckham spray he declared himself ready to face other humans.

The sound of his doorbell broke Cyrus out of quietly listing his checklist for school. He walked towards the door in confusion. Opening the door his confusion turned into surprise when the opened door revealed T.J Kippen.

“Underdog, Hey!” T.J exclaimed smile wide and eyes sparkling.

“Teej, what are you doing here?” Cyrus asked stepping aside to let him in. T.J stood inside the door way.

“I thought we could walk to school together” T.J answered hopefully.

“Yeah of course, let me get my bag” Cyrus agreed. Racing into the kitchen to grab is bag off the table. Repeating his checklist quickly in his head, he slung his bag over his shoulders. Picked up his keys and met T.J by his front door.

Stepping outside, shutting and locking the door after them, they walked off in the direction of Shadyside High.  Chatting away both boys were in their own little world. The loud voices of the other students broke them out of their own world as they focused on their surroundings again.

“Cyrus! T.J!” They heard a cheerful voice call. Turning to the source they saw Andi bounding towards them.

“She has way too much energy for a Monday” T.J mumbled rolling his eyes with a smirk barely noticeable on his face.

“Hey Andi” Cyrus greeted as she came to a halt in front of them.

“How was your weekend?” Andi asked them.

“Good, Buffy came over” Cyrus said at the same time as T.J shrugged.

“Oh ...cool” Andi stammered noticeably losing a little bit of enthusiasm. Saved by the bell the three students made their way to the first class of the morning.

The lessons dragged on for all of them, but they eventually made it to lunch. Meeting up at the good hair crews table Cyrus, Andi and Buffy saw Jonah already waiting for them.

“Cyrus!” Jonah exclaimed “I got you a chocolate, chocolate chip muffin” Jonah added holding out said muffin.

“Oh, wow thanks Jonah” Cyrus said thankfully as he took the muffin from Jonah.

“Yeah, no problem Cy-guy” Jonah nodded at him before turning to finally greet the rest of the good hair crew. They all sat down unaware that one of them was fuming. Before anyone could say anything further T.J slipped into the seat beside Cyrus, as soon as T.J sat down Cyrus divided his lunch moving half of it towards T.J. Then T.J did the same. “Hey Underdog! Oh cool, you got a chocolate, chocolate chip muffin we’re definitely splitting that” T.J smirked at Cyrus.

“Okay but I’m getting half of your cheesecake” Cyrus bargained back. Jonah rolled his eyes the one day he gets Cyrus a muffin and T.J's taking half of it.

“Yeah, of course underdog” T.J smiled at Cyrus before diving into his lunch.

“Hey T.J” Buffy said trying to make him aware they were there too. T.J looked up like a deer caught in headlights.

“Hey Buffy, Jonah and hey again Andi” T.J greeted giving them all a head nod.

“Hey” Jonah and Andi murmured in unison. The group chatted amongst themselves, Jonah and Buffy discussing arrangements for a sports day. T.J listening to Cyrus talk about a dinosaur documentary he watched with Buffy on the weekend. Andi however sat in silence staring at the now split muffin. Jonah never got her anything from the cafeteria. They were dating, why hadn’t he? Andis' train of thought was interrupted by Marty before she could overthink the muffin more.

“Hey, hey everyone!” Marty cheered as he took his usual seat next to Buffy. “Hey Slayer” Marty greeted Buffy separately kissing her cheek before opening his sandwich.

“Hey 11.5” Buffy greeted completely torn away from the sports day discussion. Everyone else added in their own greeting to Marty from the party before either resuming their conversation or starting a new one.

Lunch flew by as expected but the rest of the day passed just as quickly. Some of the good hair crew went to Marty’s to study but Cyrus went home to write in his journal.

_“Dear journal,_

_How can one be so cute!! T.J showed up this morning to walk me to school! He would have had to get up earlier than usual for that. I’m pretty sure he styled his hair slightly different today now that I think of it. OH, dang two words SO CUTE. I only wish he felt the same, but he sees me as one of his mates not one of his dates. (I may have tried to make that rhyme on purpose, he he.) T. Js eyes shine in the sun, the light reflects off them in the best way. I’m smitten for Kippen, that could be my secret slogan ‘Cyrus smitten for Kippen’ I’m so lame. I’m pretty sure the reason I rushed home was just to gush to someone how cute T.J looks in dark green. Well I should study now I have an essay due in 1 week._

_Cyrus Goodman”_

 


End file.
